Normal meet Abridged
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Yami and Bakura are dueling during Battle City, with the innocent "Malik Blishtar" watching from the sidelines. Suddenly, doubles of Bakura, Yami, and "Malik" show up and they are totally different! Their voices are all wrong, Bakura isn't girly, Marik, much to Bakura's shock, is smart and good a being evil, and Yami and Yugi are NICE to their friends! What is going on!
1. Chapter 1

Yami stared at The spirit of the millennium ring which apparently has the same name has his host. Didn't the writers know that would be confusing?! Anyway, Bakura just played a field spell and Yami just knew what it was! "An anime convention?"

Bakura smirked. "Close but no c-" Just then, three flashes of bright light cut him of. One in front of him, one in front of Yami, and one in front of "Malik". "What the bloody hell?!"

When the lights faded, three teenagers were revealed. And they looked exactly like the item holders behind them! Yami's double looked the same, even the same outfit. Though he wears his school uniform all the time, I guess it was expected. Bakura's double was wearing almost the exact outfit except for a black trench coat, which the spirit secretly thought looked cool, not that he would say anything. "Malik's" double, however, wasn't wear the same outfit. He was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a black tank top, under a gray vest.  
"Malik" was freaking. "What is my double wearing?! He can't show off his abs in that!" Then he, along with Joey, noticed the millennium Rod in his double's hand. Joey called attention to that fact before "Malik" could do anything about it.

"Why does Malik have the Millennium Rod?"

This was the point that "Malik's" double woke up. He opened his eyes then quickly closed them, sitting up really quickly and holding his head. "OWCH! What did I do to my head?!" Not noticing everybody's faces at his completely different voice, he looked down in his hand at the rod. "Oh that's right..." Wind blew through his hair, making him look up. First he saw "Malik" looking confused and horrified then the city below. He blinked then looked scared. "Are...are we on a blimp?" At everybody nods, he swallowed. "Battle city?" Nod. He looked like he was choking back a scream. He turned to Bakura and Yami, both of which were staring at him in confusion. He smile nervously then caught sight of the doubles at their feet. "Yami! Yugi! Ryou! Bakura!" He ran up and first shook Bakura's double awake. The double shifted slightly and then sat up. He blinked blearily at "Malik's" double.

"Marik...? Where are we?" His words were so soft, however, only Bakura and "Malik's" double heard him.

"In the past... On a blimp..."

"On a blimp...?" Bakura's double blinked again then yelled. "WHY ARE WE IN BATTLE CITY?!" Everybody gasped at the wrong voice. It still had an accent but it wasn't as prominent nor did he act as British and Girly. Yami decided to point this fact out.

"Whats with your voices?"

Both doubles snapped their heads up at Yami, eyebrows crinkled. "Our voices...? What about yours Pharaoh?" DMalik asked.

"So are you from a different dimension or what?" "Malik" asked from behind them. DBakura and DMalik stared at him before DBakura started laughing. It was obvious now that it was the Spirit.

"Nice voice, Keeper!"

DMalik glared at him. "Shut it Robber!...I don't really sound like that do I?"

"What the frig is wrong with my voice?!"

"Sooo..." Yami interrupted, causing both doubles to look at them again. "Are you ever going to wake this one up?" He pointed to his double.

The doubles blinked. DMalik turned to DBakura, which is now the good Bakura. "I kinda forgot about him, what about you?" DBakura nodded sheepishly. And so, both doubles went to go wake up the other double who woke up as Yugi.

"Wha-" He sat up and shook his head to clear it. In the process, he saw they were on a blimp. "...Why are we on a blimp?"

"Why is that the first thing you guys pick up on?" Kaiba asked from the sidelines.

"Big brother can I be in this story?" Mokuba asked from his place beside his brother.

"Shut up Mokuba,"

"Did... Did Kabia just tell Mokuba..." DMalik asked.

"Shut up? Yep." DYami took over DYugi. DBakura looked at him funny.

"Why are you in control?"

DYami gave a small, slightly amused smile. "Yugi fainted. I don't think the information that we are in the past, on a blimp, and apparently, in a different dimension suited him very well."

**Who wants to finish this? Just PM me the results**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok, Everybody with D in front of their name is from Canon, while Marik is normal marik and Malik is Abridged Marik. Ryou is normal Ryou because Abridged Ryou is only really in this story for this chapter._**

"Ok," DYami started. "I am Yami this," he pointed to Ryou. "Is Ryou at this moment." And this is-" He pointed to Marik who was whispering to Malik but before he could continue, Marik interrupted.

"Malik! Malik Blishtar!" he yelled, then turned back to Malik. "Really? Thats the bast ou can come up with?" Malik just shrugged. "Alrighty then..."

Ryou looked around and smiled. "K, so just continue with this duel. We'll try not to get involved and after, we'll stay in our conterparts rooms while we'll stuck here. K?"

Everybody nodded and the doubles moved to the sidelines.

Bakura blinked and got back in dueling postion. "Right..." He then smirked at Yami. "Here the spirits of the damned roam freely and every second is like living in a wide-awake nightmare!"

Yami was unfazed. "Still sounds like an anime convention."

Bakura's eyebrow twitched and he looked about ready to shout. "Look, we're in Hell, okay?! Did the giant bloody eyeballs not tip you off!?"

"I thought they were cosplayers." Everybody stared at Yami, the doubles looking at him like he was insane. There was a brief silence, before he continued to talk. "Really good cosplayers."

Bakura smirked but before he could say anything, Marik from the sidelines smirked and called out, "No such thing I'm afraid." In a really bad british accent. Bakura glared and Marik got smaked on the head by DBakura for his troubles.

Suddenly, DYugi, who was standing by Duke, was startled when Sexyback started to play. "Even in Hell, everybody stares at the hotness that is Duke Devlin." The black haired boy said. DYugi blinked.

"...What was with the music?"

DYugi went unnoticed because Tristan, who grabbed Duke and started shaking him. "Quiet, you fool! Do you want the aliens to probe your anus!?"

Duke blinked. "...Maybe."

DYugi looked up at Ryou and Marik, both of whom just shrugged. They turned their attention back to the duel. "With dark Sanctuary in play, I can summon all manner of supernatural beings to the field." Bakura was saying. Ghosts start to appear, including Casper the friendly ghost, Slimer,Space Ghost, Funky Phantom, and Ghost Nappa, not that any of the different universe people knew who it was.

"Ohh yeah, sh*t just got real up in this bitch..."

"And now I activate my Ouija Board Magic Card. With this in play I can communicate with the dead!" Bakura said as he put the card down.

"What're ya gonna do, ask the Naruto Abridged fanbase to come kick my butt?" Yami sarcasticly asked. A rimshot was heard. DYugi, Ryou, and Marik decided to ignore it.

"The Ouija board is about to spell out something so evil, so foul, that they had to censor it twice to get it past standards and practices! Now it just says 'final'" Bakura said creepily.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What did it say before?"

"Disney!"

There was silence and Malik looked around. "Do you guys feel we just missed something important?" Everyone slowly nodded and Marik just grumbled about his other's voice.

Bakura started laughing, calling attention back to the duel "Hahahaha! Just one more letter will seal your doom and then your Egyptian God card will be all m-"

"Egyptian what now?" Yami interuppted. "Oh right, I completely forgot I had that!" Yami magicly summons Slifer the Sky Dragon, making the different universe people confused on how he summened it that fast. "Come forth Slifer the Executive Producer!"

"Well, I'm bloody screwed.." Bakura said, backing up. DBakura nodded his head in agreement. DYugi looked at him funny.

"Why do you keep switching that fast?"

"Why aren't you?" Was his counter before switching back to Ryou.

Odion then entered. Everyone looked over and Joey started yelling.

"Hey, it's that jerk, Marik Ishtar! What an asshole!" Marik glared but then relented that, yes, he was an asshole. Malik, however, didn't like it at all.

"Hey, you don't know him! Perhaps he's just misunderstood."

"Nice job at keeping your cover..." Marik heard Ryou mutter and couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, if by "misunderstood" you mean "an asshole."" Joey kept on yelling.

"Stop being so judgmental. He could be a nice guy." Marik felt his eyebrow twitch at how much of an idiot his other self was.

"No, I'm definitely an asshole." Odion

"Not helping, Odion!"

"Will you shut up, Mar-Malik!" Marik finally yelled in fustration.

"You might want to reconsider calling your attack." Odion went on, as if the yelling never happened. He lifted up the . "Bakura is under my control, now watch as I release his host."

Everybody watched as Bakura suddenly fell down and clutched his arm. He was now Other Ryou.

"Somebody... help... my Britishness is fading... I can barely feel my stiff upper lip." He whimpered. Normal Ryou sighed . Of course he was a whimp here.

"Go ahead and attack your friend, if you dare!" Yelled Odion.

"What, him? He's not my friend. I barely know the guy." Yami stated.

Normal Ryou blinked then slaped DYugi's arm. Hard. "Yami! You jerk!"

DYami took over and rubbed his arm. "Ow! Ryou! Thats not me! Remember? I had a very hard time figureing out what to do when this happened to us!" Ryou still glared.

"Hell, I don't even know his first name!" Yami went on.

"It's Ryo-..." Other Ryou started to say but Yami interrupted.

"Yeah, could you keep it down, Bakura. I'm trying to talk to Marik over here."

Normal Ryou had enough. "My name is Ryou Yami! Ree-oo! Understand?!"

Everybody looked at him in shock, not used to the normal shy, in both universes, boy shout like that.

DYami blinked and called up, "You know, you can win if Ryou over there forfits! That way no ones gets hurt!"

Everybody then looked at him, as the Yami they knew was much more selfish. Everybody but Yami, who just continued talking.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the British. Or something along those lines. Hey, Bakura. Any last words before Slifer toasts your ass?"

"I want my mummy." Other Ryou whimpered.

"That'll work." Yami smirked.

Slifer then attacked Other Ryou.

"I can't believe Marik made me do this!" Yami said right after. DYami looked like he was about to say something but decided against it as Joey looked like he was going to hit Yami.

"Nyeh, he didn't make you do anything, you jerk! You almost killed Bakura and now I'm gonna tell everybody-"

"Hey, everyone! Joey has tickets to see Miley Cyrus in his pocket!" Yami called out as he deactivated his duel disk.

"What the heck are you talkin' abo-" Joey started to say but was cut off as Tristan and Duke run up and grab him.

"I love Hannah Montana!"

"Nyeh, Tristan! Give me back my pants!" The doubles had to laugh at that.

"Works every time." Yami stepped down off the platform.

_**I'm not going to continue this. If you want to continue it, leave the name in a review. **_


End file.
